Our Dance
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 11...It's the big day
1. Default Chapter

****

May 25th, 2002

Sara eased herself down into her chair in her dorm room. Her feet were throbbing. She had her final in modern dance today and she had to dance twenty minutes straight. She really had done herself in. She glanced at the clock. Derek would be calling in ten minutes. He called her the same time every day. 

It wasn't fun being in a long distance relationship but school came first. It was her first year in Juillard and it was Derek's first year in George Town. They had to make the grade. Sara gently placed a cool wash cloth on her foot.

"Nice." She groaned. Sara closed her eyes and the sound of Mozart filled her ears. She smiled softly as the phone rang. She snatched it up. "Hello, there."

"How did you know it was me?" Derek chuckled softly. "I was five minutes early." Sara smiled.

"I know your ring." She said, "How are you today?"

"Bored. School is over and Washington is dead." Derek said.

"Poor you." Sara said, "I had my last final today, but I don't think New York City gets bored."

"I think you're right." He said. There was silence for a moment, "So, we need to get together this summer sometime."

"Oh definitely. Maybe we can visit Chenille and Christopher" She said, "And my father."

"Or maybe we can do something else just the two of us." Derek said. Sara smiled softly as someone knocked on the door.

"Hold a second." Sara pulled herself up and opened the door. There stood Derek with a bouquet of tulips. Sara's eyes widened. "OH my god! What are you doing here??" She dropped the phone and jumped into Derek's arms.

"I wanted to surprise you and give you some good news in person." He said. Sara couldn't stop hugging him. He laughed softly.

"Come in. Come in and tell me." Sara's heart pounded it had been a long time since she had seen her boyfriend.

"Well, as I said I had good news. Sit and let me look at your feet." Derek said. Sara plopped down on her bed and put her feet in his lap. She loved the way his hands worked on her.

"So tell me. What is this good news you have?" She asked.

"I'm not going to George Town next semester." Derek said. Sara sat up staring at him.

"Why? What happened??" She gasped. Derek flashed her his award winning dimples.

"I applied to New York Medical School and I got accepted." He said.

"NYMS is in Valhalla. That's fifty minutes away." She said.

"I know." Derek smiled, "And it's a wonderful medical school. And Yonkers is in between Valhalla and NYC and we could get and apartment there." Sara's jaw dropped.

"An apartment? Together?" She asked. Derek nodded.

"That is if you want to." He said. "I miss you so much, Sara."

"I miss you too." Sara smiled. "I would love to live with you."

"Good." Derek smiled, "Do I get a kiss?"

"You can get a lot more." Sara flashed him her dimples.

* * *

Sara slowly started to wake up. Derek's heartbeat pounded in her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I thought last night was a dream." She said. 

"Oh it was a wonderful dream that came true." Derek replied. "You up?" Sara nodded.

"It would appear so." Sara said yawning, "I need to get all my shit out of my dorm room today. It's the last day I'm supposed to be here." Derek nodded.

"I know. That's why I came last night." He said, "We can load our cars up whenever you want." Sara kissed his chest.

"All right. I'm going to get dressed." She slid out of bed and grabbed her bra and panties. Derek watched her carefully. Her body was so gorgeous. She had the best dancer's body he had ever seen.

"You can go naked if you want to. I won't mind really." He said.

"Funny." Sara giggled pulling her jeans on, "You get dressed now, Dr. Reynolds." Derek smiled and got out of bed.

"Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" He asked.

"Not recently." Sara flicked her blond hair off of her shoulder.

"Oh well, I love you, Sara." He said. She smiled brightly.

"I know." She winked.

* * *

Sara and Derek followed the landlord to the apartment.

"No loud parties. No gun fire. No drugs." The landlord said.

"Don't worry." Derek said, "We're responsible." The landlord looked the couple up and down. 

"Can we just see the apartment?" Sara asked.

"Sure." The landlord opened the door and the three of them walked in. It certainly was a fixer-upper. The windows needed washing and Sara was sure that a few mousetraps might be needed. "It's two bedroom and nice kitchen. All the appliances were bought three years ago." Derek glanced in the fridge.

"Doesn't smell too bad." He said. Sara giggled softly.

"It's better than Roy's apartment was." She said.

"Sort of." Derek looked at her, "What do you think?"

"I like it in weird sort of way." She said looking around.

"Great. We'll take it." Derek said. The landlord breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great. It's yours." He tossed Derek the keys, "Enjoy." The landlord left. Derek grinned at Sara as he held up the keys.

"We have an apartment." He said. Sara grinned brightly and hugged Derek.

"Finally. Finally." She said, "This is one of the most amazing things." Derek returned her smile. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sara." He said seriously. She looked at him.

"I love you too." She whispered. They had their apartment and now their new lives were right in front of them.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	2. Talking

****

June 8th, 2002

Sara and Derek had enjoyed the past two weeks in their own home. They had gotten the apartment to look so wonderful despite their lack of money. But they didn't care. Everything here was their own. This was their own place. Sara ran a brush through her long blond hair as Derek watched her.

"Are there any clubs around here worth going to?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Jersey is great. They play great music." Sara said, "I go there to get my hip hop fix." Derek grinned.

"Is it slammin'?" He smirked. Sara looked at him and chuckled.

"It's slammin'. You want to go?" She asked. Derek nodded.

"Get in your sluttiest outfit and we'll show them how Chicago rocks." He said. Sara laughed as she arched her eyebrow.

"All right. I have slut wear." Sara walked into the bedroom.

* * *

The music's beat pumped through the floor. The energy was running high. People were jumping to the music. People were singing and laughing. The atmosphere here was great.

"This is so great!!!" Derek yelled as he led Sara in.

"I told you." She chuckled, "Come on to the dance floor." Derek kissed her hand as they pushed their way to the dance floor.

"I've missed dancing with you, Sara." He said. She nodded.

"Me too." Sara kissed him quickly before the beat started to over take her body. Her hips smashed into Derek's as he grabbed her waist.

"So beautiful." He whispered moving with her. Sara smiled.

"So handsome." She winked, spinning around. She pressed her rear into his hips as they moved. Derek couldn't help but to groan. Sara laughed as she moved against him a little bit harder. This was her element. Dancing. She adored it.

"Are we going to be doing this until we're old and grey?" Derek asked her. Sara nodded.

"We'll be dancing with walkers if we have to." She said.

"Let's go get a drink." Derek took Sara's hand, "I'm thirty."

"Okay." Sara smiled as Derek led her to the bar.

"Two Coors drafts." He said. Sara got up on the barstool.

"So, what do you think of the club?" Sara asked.

"It's pretty cool. The DJ is no Snookie, but he'll do." He said.

"There is only one Snookie." Sara said picking up her beer. Derek watched her as she sipped her beer. She made a simple task look completely sexy. Derek smiled softly. God, he loved this woman. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

June 22nd, 2002

Sara closed her eyes as the hot water of the bath engulfed her. She loved bubble baths. Derek walked into the bathroom and smiled.

"Looking nice surrounded in bubbles, Baby." He said.

"Why thank you, Darling." She held up a sponge. "Make yourself useful." Derek chuckled as he began to wash her back. "Do you think about our future anything?" Derek nodded.

"All the time." He said. Sara looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked him. Derek flashed her his dimples.

"I think how gorgeous you're going to look in a white dress walking down the aisle to me. I try to picture our kids. We're going to have three I hope you know." He said. Sara chuckled.

"Three is fine." She closed her eyes.

"Two girls and one boy is what I want." He said, "One girl and the boy will be dancers and the other girl will be a doctor."

"Lord, do you have their names picked out already?" Sara asked.

"I know I want one to be named Lillian, but no I haven't thought about that yet really." Derek said. Sara smiled.

"I like Lillian." Sara said, "You're so funny, but I want what you want too. It sounds great doesn't it." Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we can start thinking about it soon." Derek said.

"You mean like kids or marriage?" Sara asked him.

"Both." Derek said getting the suds off of her back.

"Oh." Sara said.

"I'm ready if you're ready." Derek said. Sara bit her lip.

"Well, I ah…I would love to get married, but the kid thing…I would like to wait a little longer." Sara said, "I cant exactly be a ballerina while pregnant. I would like to finish some school."

"I understand and that's cool." Derek smiled. "Maybe in six years?" Sara grinned.

"Yeah. Six years sound good." She said glancing at him, "But we can get married before then of course." Derek winked.

"Of course." He grabbed a towel for her. "Dry off Miss Johnson." Sara raised her arms up and Greg wrapped the towel around her.

"Aw! You're so kind to me, Greg." She said to him.

"I have every reason to be." Greg took her hand, "You're a grade A woman."

"AN A plus?" She asked walked out to their bedroom.

"Plus plus." He said watching her, "So, you really do want to get married?" Sara nodded as she went to her underwear draw.

"Of course." She said. "Its not like we're going to get married tomorrow, but I would love to marry you. You treat me right."

"And I always will." He said, "When would you like to get married?" Sara chuckled softly.

"When you buy me a ring and get down on one knee." She smiled. Derek nodded.

"I will keep that in mind." He said. Sara threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly.

"I love you, Derek." She said. Derek rubbed her back.

"I love you too, Baby." He said. He was so glad that they had talked about family and marriage even if it was only for a few minutes. It was something that had to get out in the open.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	3. The RIng

****

July 6th, 2002

It was starting to get really hot in New York now. Sweat poured down everyone's backs when they walked outside their homes. Your hair clung to your neck. Your skin burned. It was utter misery. Even when you had an air conditioner you were unhappy.

"Here you go." Derek threw Sara a Popsicle. "Grape."

"My fave. Thank you." Sara said opening the package. There was a knock on the door. Sara frowned, "Who the heck could that be?" She got up and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Chenille." The voice said. Both Derek and Sara grinned brightly. Sara threw open the door. Chenille stood there with Christopher on her hip.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Sara threw her arms around the two.

"We wanted to check out this place, see the big apple, and plus we missed you guys. We knew you missed us." Chenille smiled. Derek grabbed Christopher and tossed him in the air.

"How is my buddy doing?" He asked.

"Food, D." Christopher giggled.

"I can get you food." He said going to the kitchen. Sara led Chenille to the living room.

"So tell me…" Sara said, "Why are you really here?" Chenille smiled weakly.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because I just know okay?" Sara said softly. "What's wrong?" Chenille sighed and glanced back at her brother.

"It's getting pretty bad back home." She said, "I don't want Christopher there anymore." Derek looked at her as he walked into the living room.

"What? Why?" He frowned looking at her. "What happened?" Chenille sighed.

"I um…I was at the park with Christopher. He was having so much fun on the swing." Chenille smiled. "Snookie was there…Derek, there was a shooting. Snookie took a gun out right in front of Christopher. Christopher watched the whole thing. I can't raise my son I that environment." Derek stared at her.

"I don't want you raising him there." He frowned, "You're not going back there. You and Chris can stay in the spare room until you can get on your feet all right?" Chenille nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Sara looked at Derek.

"Aren't you going to ask me if it's all right with me, Derek?" Sara frowned.

"No." Derek said.

"No?" Sara crossed her arms, frowning. Chenille bit her lip. "We're in a relationship, Derek. You're supposed to run things by me. You can't just make life altering decisions without me."

"Jeez, Sara, what's wrong with you?" Derek asked her. Sara began to smile flashing him her dimples with a slight giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just kidding." She snickered, "I would love to have you stay here for awhile. Oh! It'll be so fun." Derek smiled.

"I thought you were turning on me." Derek said. Sara took Christopher on her lap.

"No. I'm happy to have these two here. It'll give me some practice before little Reynolds start running around here."

"Oh lord." Chenille said, "You're not pregnant are you?" Sara shook her head.

"Soon enough I will be." She grinned at Derek. She had given him a scare, but he was glad that she wanted Christopher and Chenille to stay with them. It would be great having his sister back.

July 20th, 2002

It was very strange and very crowded to have Chenille and Christopher living with them, but yet it was nice. Derek loved having his nephew around and Sara loved having a girl to talk to.

Chenille and Derek walked down the New York streets. They were having a nice talk without Sara and Christopher there.

"So, tell me, you and Sara…What's the deal?" Chenille asked, "Is their wedding bells in the near future?" Derek laughed.

"Well…yes there is…in the future." He said to her, "That's why I brought you around here." Chenille arched her eyebrow.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"I want you to help me pick out a ring." He grinned. Chenille smacked her brother's arm.

"Get out of here!!" She cried. Derek laughed loudly.

"I want a woman's input on the ring, okay?" Derek asked. Chenille jumped up and down.

"Ooooh! Yes!" She cried, "When are you going to ask her?" Derek shrugged.

"I haven't thought about it yet." He said, "But soon. I want it to be really special."

"It will be, Derek, because you're asking her." Chenille smiled. "It will be special no matter what."

* * *

Derek looked through all the glass cases. The rings had to be perfect. He would know it when he saw it. Chenille was busy trying on rings pretending she was going to buy one.

"Sara will love what you pick." Chenille said as she looked at the diamond bracelet on her wrist. Derek nodded looking in one of the cases.

"Could I see that one?" Derek asked pointing to a diamond ring with garnets around it. Chenille walked over to the case and looked at the ring.

"Oh wow. That'd mighty nice there, Derek." She said.

"You think?" Derek asked as he inspected the ring. Chenille nodded.

"She would say yes in an instant." She said, "I know I would if I ever got a ring like that." Derek smiled at his sister.

"You'll get one like this one of these days." He said. Chenille nodded.

"Yeah. I know." She smiled. "Are you going to get that one?" Derek slid the ring onto his pinky. It was snug. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I will. It's perfect for Sara." He said, "Our future children have no college fund now, but yeah this is the ring."

"Wise choice, sir." The jeweler smiled, "would you like me to wrap it up for you?" Derek nodded as he handed him his credit card.

"Yes, please." He smiled. "I need to hide this from my girlfriend. I'm not asking her for a while." The jeweler chuckled softly.

"Well, good luck then, Sir." The jeweler said handing Derek his credit card receipt. He signed it and handed it back to him.

"Thank you very much." He said. Derek tucked the box into his pocket for safekeeping and he looked at his sister. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready for you to propose to that girl." She said.

"You'll just have to waist." Derek said as he took his sisters hand and walked out of the jewelry shop with her. It was weird to finally have the ring on him, but he knew this what he wanted to do. Now he had to come up with the most romantic proposal. Sara deserved it.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	4. Alone Time

****

August 14th, 2002

School had started up again. Sara was very very excited to be back but yet she wasn't. She wanted to spend her time with Derek. 

She was happy to get back into dancing. It was a big year. The best in the class would play Clara in the Nutcracker this Christmas and Sara was determined to get the part.

Sara sat upon the floor as she stretched out. She touched the tips of her toes with her fingers. Her muscles moved with her. Patrick McDonally watched her with a smile on his face.

"You're really good, Sara." He said. Sara smiled at him.

"Thanks, Pat. you're pretty good yourself." She said.

"I'm okay." He said extending his hand, "Care for some coffee?" Sara nodded. 

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm so tired." She took Patrick's hand and pulled her up.

"You've been working all day. I've been watching you." He said.

"You've been watching me?" Sara asked him confused. **Patrick nodded.**

"Of course. When I see the next prima ballerina, I watch." he said, "So, the coffee. come on." Sara smiled as she threw her sweat suit on. It was very strange thinking Patrick watching her, but she had to admit it. It made her smile thinking that someone thought she was good enough to watch.  
**"So how long have you been dancing, Patrick?" Sara asked as they walked out side.**

"Twenty years." Patrick said.

"About sixteen for me." Sara said.

"Well, you're younger than me so It works out to the same." he winked. Sara chuckled as she walked with him into the cafe.

"I guess so." She said finding a seat. A waitress walked over to the table. "Just a cup of coffee for me." Patrick nodded.

"I will take the same." he said. the waitress nodded. "So tell me, Miss Johnson, are you involved with any one?"

"Lord, Patrick." She blushed deeply with a chuckled, "Is that why you brought me out here?" Patrick nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that you were gorgeous and...Maybe we can do something sometime." Sara sighed and looked away.

"Patrick, I can't. I have a serious boy friend whom I love very much." She said.

"I know that, Sara." Patrick said with embarrassment, "Maybe I was kidding myself. Someone like you would never want to be with a person like me." He got up and put some money on the table.

"Patrick, where are you going?" Sara looked alarmed.

"Away. I'll see you tomorrow." he said hurrying out of the cafe.

"Damn it." Sara put her face in her hand. She hoped she didn't screw up anything with Patrick. He was such a sweet guy. She would hate herself if she found out she had hurt him terribly, but she just wasn't interested. She had a terrific boyfriend.

****

August 28th, 2002

****

Derek ran the sponge over his body. He had a day off from school and he needed it. he was so sick of medicine right now. The water ran down his body. It would cause any young woman a loud moan if they saw Derek in the shower.

"Derek?" Sara walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You should come out here." She said. Derek grunted.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Sara said leaving the room. Derek chuckled. A surprise? What was Sara up to? He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. There were candles everywhere.

"Sara?" He smiled.

"Over here lover." He turned and saw Sara standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red silky nighty. Derek groaned.

"Wow...You look...wow." He said. Sara grinned walking over towards him. he looked at the stockings on her legs. he groaned again. "Wow."

"Can you say something else?" She asked. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No." Derek whispered. She giggled softly as she pressed her body tight against him. Derek shuddered. She was doing wonderful things to his body.

"I can see that you're getting a little excited." Sara said.

"Yes...very excited." Derek said pulling Sara down to the couch.

"This was where we first made love." She said. Derek chuckled.

"I remember." he said running his hand down her soft arm.

"Do you want to make love to me?" Sara said. Derek nodded.

"More than anything." He said leaning down to finally kiss her. Sara pressed her lips to his roughly. She needed him badly. It had been a full forty-eight hours since they had made love. His hands began to roam around her body.

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes." Derek repeated. He needed her now. Derek pulled away. "Let's take this to the floor. It's more comfortable for me."

"More access to all my goods?" Sara giggled. Derek nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. Sara sat up and got onto the floor. Derek smiled as he looked her over. She batted her eye lashes. 

"What are you looking at?" Sara smiled softly.

"The goddess in front of me." Derek got down onto the floor. he touched her firm belly and she shivered, "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm excited." Sara smiled.

"Thank you for all of this. It made my day." Derek said. Sara chuckled.

"You're day is about to get a whole lot better, Baby." She said.

"I think I like the sound of that." Derek lowered his lips to her collar bone. Sara sighed with happiness and nodded.

"Yes. I love this too." She whispered as the front door opened up.

"I got a few things at the grocery store I thought we needed." Chenille said.  
"Chenille!!" Derek cried. Chenille's eyes widened.

"Oh god!" She turned her back. "I am so sorry!!" Sara scrambled up and grabbed a blanket.

"God! Don't you knock??" Derek growled, pulling his boxers on.

"I'm sorry, guys." Chenille said. Derek and Sara ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well, the mood has been killed." Sara said. Derek nodded.

"Yes." He growled, "Tomorrow she is looking for an apartment. She is ready to move out." Sara nodded. She loved Chenille dearly, but she needed space. She needed to be alone with Derek.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	5. Accident

****

November 2nd, 2002

Sara stretched after her warm up and walked into the living room. She smiled softly as she watched him. Derek was up to something the past couple of days. She wasn't sure what it was though. She was the one who was supposed to be plotting something. 

Derek's birthday was in a couple of weeks and she still had no idea what she was going to do for him. It had to be special.

"It's snowing outside, Sara." Derek said to her. Sara glanced out the window and nodded. She hated new York winters. they were so much different than Chicago winters. Maybe they could have to move to warmer climate someday in the future.

"Just great." She said, "Will you drive over to the dance hall with me? They are posting the parts today." Derek nodded.

"Of course." He said, "I want to capture the moment in my memory." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Baby." Sara said. god, she was so nervous.

* * *

Sara climbed out of the car and shivered. New York was very cold. She was so nervous. She had the right to be though.

"Come on." Derek took Sara by her waist as they walked into the building. Her hands were shaking. "I'm sure you got a part."

"Probably as a sugar plum fairy or something." She said.

"Just don't be so negative." He chuckled

"Me negative? No! I'm just realistic." She said, "I'm not the best ballerina in the world."

"To me you are, Sara." He said to her. Sara chuckled.

"Thanks." She said walking down the hall, "There it is."

"Go look." He said patting her butt. Sara smiled and walked up to the board. She took in a deep breath. Her eyes started to scan over the list of names. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw Clara's name.

"This is it, Derek." She whispered and looked at the name beside it. Her heart stopped in her chest. "Oh my god."

"What?" Derek asked. Sara turned and looked at him.

"I got it." She whispered.  
"What?" His eyes widened.

"I got it!!!" Sara cried, "I'm Clara!!!!" She flung herself at Derek and hugged him tightly.

"That's my girl!!!!!" He spun her around the hallway. Sara laughed loudly.

"I cant believe it!!" She jumped up and down. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She was going to be in the most famous Christmas play. This was perfect.

November 18th, 2002

****

Today he was twenty years old. A new decade in front of him and he already had so much planned out. He would propose to Sara, he would marry her, he would become a doctor, he would become a father. His plan sounded perfect. he hoped it would turn out to be.

****

Derek pulled his jacket on. he was going to go jogging. He put his cap on and looked at Sara as she read a school book. Derek smiled softly.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." Derek said, "I'm going out for a run." She nodded.

"All right. I'll have dinner on the table when you get back." Sara said.

"Thanks." Derek said as he walked outside and downstairs. It was freezing out, but he knew he would warm up soon enough. His sneakers crunched on the snow and ice as he began to jog.

He loved having these jogs. He needed them to keep his mind on his school work. As he jogged, he thought about taking care of patients. Soon, he would be in the local teaching hospital working on little children. he couldn't wait. Suddenly a burly arm grabbed Derek and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Derek cried. He looked up to see a gun barrel in front of him.

"Give me all your money." A very husky man yelled. Derek stared at him. He instinctively reached behind him for a gun, but it wasn't there. You got out of that life, Derek, He thought.

"I...I..." Derek stuttered. He was utterly stunned. **The man punched Derek and then kicked him in the ribs. He grunted loudly. Where was his boys when he needed it?**

****

"Give me all of your money." He growled. Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The man grabbed it and pulled out the fifty bucks that was in there. he looked at Derek and snagged the gold chain from around his neck, "I think that is mine."

"Fuck off." Derek groaned. The man growled and kicked Derek two more times. **Derek closed his eyes tightly as the man ran off.**

* * *

Sara put two plates down on the table. **Pasta, salad, and corn on the cob. It was going to be a wonderful dinner. Derek opened the door an limped in. Sara's eyes widened when she saw him.**

"Oh my God!" Sara ran over to him, "What happened?"

"I was mugged." Derek said.

"You were _mugged_, Derek??" Sara touched his cheek. he winced. **"Oh Derek. let me get you some ice. Sit down."**

"I'm fine, baby." Derek said.

"You're not okay, Derek." Sara snapped. Derek sighed softly. "I can't believe you got mugged. What did they take?"

"Everything." Derek muttered as Sara walked over with an ice pack.

"Everything?" Sara asked as she sat down. Derek nodded.

"My chain and my wallet." he said as Sara put an ice pack on his cheek. Derek hissed, "Jeez, Sara!" She jumped.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Derek sighed with a shrug.

"It's all right." He said, "It feels good now."

"Stop lying." Sara said, "It hurts." He nodded.

"yeah. Could you get me some pain reliever?" He asked her. Sara nodded.

"Sure, baby." She said going to the bathroom. Sara was utterly freaked out. her boyfriend had been mugged. Things like that aren't supposed to happen.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	6. Nutcracker

****

December 2nd, 2002

The mugging had really freaked Sara out big time. She couldn't believe something like that had happened so close to their apartment. She reminded herself They were in New York City and things like that did happen. She had a lot to focus on though. Opening night was in a couple of weeks so her rehearsals were all day long. Sara's feet felt like they were going to fall off.

Sara stood on the tops of her toes as she stared at herself in the mirror. Good form, she thought. She lifted her arms up. She had to become Clara.

"Looking good, girl." Chenille stood in the doorway. Sara chuckled.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She asked.

"Derek said you were about ready for lunch so I decided to come bother you, sweaty white girl." Chenille chuckled.

"Sweaty white girl." Sara smiled, "Gee, thanks."

"No problem, Girl. So are you in?" Chenille asked.

"Yeah I am." Sara said wrapping a towel around her. The two women headed outside and towards Applebee's. Sara was utterly starving. She could eat three horses. As soon as they sat down in a booth, Sara ordered. She knew what she wanted.

"Lord, Child. You're eating for three." Chenille chuckled.

"Well, I've been working all day." Sara sipped her Pepsi.

"I know." Chenille smiled, "I'm counting down the days until I see you on that stage. You're going to look really pretty up there."

"Oh I know that." Sara winked, "Where's Christopher?"

"Oh lord, Sara. There's this little girl in the apartment next to our that he is utterly in love with. They claim their going to get married. He wanted to play with her so I have the afternoon off." Chenille said.

"Good deal." Sara said.

"Great deal." Chenille chuckled. "I love Christopher with all my life, but I just need a break. ALl moms do. You'll find that out when you and Derek have kids. Speaking of which..."

"That's not happening for a long time." Sara said, "I'm a dancer."

"You can still be pregnant and a dancer." Chenille said.

"Oh I know, but I'm not ready." She said. Chenille said.

"Neither was I." She chuckled. Sara stuck out her tongue. Chenille kept on looking at Sara's finger. God, she was excited to see a ring on it and she knew Derek had one ready.

****

December 16th, 2002

Derek escorted Chenille into the theater. Tonight was Sara's big night. He was so excited to see her as Clara. Sara was so happy to be in this role. It was her dream that had come true.

"This is a snazzy looking theater." Chenille said.

"The best of the best dance here." He said finding a seat in the front of the theater. He wanted a great seat to see his girl.

"I know. Sara is dancing." Chenille smiled. Derek's heart was racing. He couldn't imagine how Sara was feeling. She was probably throwing up. He chuckled softly. That wasn't a nice image, He thought. The lights went down and the play began.

* * *

The whole night had been wild. Sara played Clara so well. She felt like she _was _Clara. She danced so beautifully it made Derek cry. That was his girlfriend up there. She was a star. He was disappointed to see Sara laying beneath the Christmas tree with her nutcracker in her arms. He knew that was the end. Everyone began to clap. Derek stood up and started to clap.

"SARA!!! You go girl!!!" He cheered. Chenille joined him.

"Sara!!!!" She cheered. Soon, Sara was backstage panting. That was such a rush. Her dream of being Clara had come true.

"You were great." Patrick said.

"So were you." She giggled as Derek rushed back stage.

"Clara Sara!" Derek cheered scooping her up into a hug. Sara hugged him back tightly.

"How was I?" She asked.

"You were heaven on that stage." Derek smiled looking at her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"It was so much fun, Derek." She said, "I wish my mother was here to see it." Derek's face softened.

"She was here, Baby. She was dancing on that stage with you." He said. Sara smiled softly.

"I hope you're right." She said.  
"You made her proud." He said. Sara hugged him tightly.

"God, Derek, don't make me cry." She whispered, "I can't cry again."

"No you cant." Derek pulled away from her, "Chenille and I are taking you out for a celebratory dinner and then I'm taking you home to celebrate in our own way." Sara chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." She said as Derek led her out. She was still so hyper. So this was what it felt like to experience pure bliss.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	7. Changes

****

Note: If you ever have questions, e-mail me or join the email list below (that's what its there for) rather than putting it in the reviews cause I'm not able to answer you them. Enjoy this one and the many chapters to come.

February 1st, 2003

Sara thought that once the nutcracker was over she should have a lot of free time, but she didn't. They were working her hard. Patrick stood in front of Sara. She smiled. They took hands and began to run around on the stage, Sara fell to her knees and swept the floor with her hands. Patrick chuckled.

"Good." He said. Sara smiled up at him.

"We shouldn't have to learn interpretive dancing." She said.  
"It's useless, are you trying to say? This is my favourite type." Patrick said.  
"Whatever." Sara chuckled, "You have contemporary after this?" Patrick nodded.

"Julliard's Infamous class." He said, "You ready?"

"Shut up." Sara chuckled. She took a running lead and did a backhand spring. Patrick groaned.

"Cheerleading shit." He winced. She stood up and felt slightly lightheaded, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Patrick copied her handspring. Sara laughed. She felt a little lightheaded. She hoped it would pass soon. "I'm coming." Sara stretched and spun. Suddenly, everything went black. She collapsed in the stage. Patrick ran up to her.

"Sara!" He knelt down, "Sara can you hear me?" There was no response, "Some call an ambulance!!"

* * *

Derek walked down the hallway to the admit desk.

"I got a call that my girlfriend was here. Her name is Sara Johnson." he said. The nurse nodded.

"She's in room three." She said.

"Thank you." Derek rushed down the hallway and into Sara's room. "Sara?" She opened her eyes.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Derek went to her bedside. Sara sighed softly.

"I fainted at school. I couldn't shake this dizzy feeling. The doctors are running tests." Sara said, "Sorry that I missed the special lunch that you had planned.

"It's all right.' he said. "I brought some rolls and pasta." Derek took out some Tupperware.

"You didn't." She laughed.

"Yeah I did." Derek's smiled, "I wanted today to be special."

"Why?" She asked. Derek put a small box on the food tray.

"I wanted to do this at home, but you wound up here." Sara stared at the box.

"Wh-What's that?" She whispered.

"did you hurt your brain when you fainted?" Derek laughed. "It's a box."

"Yeah. I see." She said sitting up, pushing her blonde hair off of her forehead.

"I've wanted to ask you this since the first time we met...Okay, I thought you were annoying when we first met." Derek laughed. Sara smirked.

"I thought you were an asshole." She chuckled, "I don't now though."

"Good." He said as he opened up the box. Sara's jaw dropped when she saw the ring. It was utterly gorgeous. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Derek..." She whispered.

"Let me do this. I have been dreaming and planning this for a long time now." Derek said taking Sara's hand that had the IV in it, "I love you, Sara, and I want the best for the two of us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Sara's lip trembled. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes." She exclaimed, "Yes I'll marry you!!"

"Thank god!" Derek laughed as he slid the ring onto her finger. Sara was grinning from ear to ear. She looked at the ring.

"It's perfect." She said.  
"It looked perfect on your finger." He said taking her hand again. "You know, Chenille helped me pick this out."

"Really? Well, she has good taste." Sara smiled feeling instantly better. She held up her hand. The florescent lights made the right sparkle. A knock came upon the door, "Come in." Dr Smith walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Johnson, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh A lot better." Sara smiled, "This is my boy...Fiance, Derek." Sara giggled. Dr. Smith nodded.

"Do you know why Sara fainted?" Derek asked. Dr. Smith nodded.

"As you know we ran a few standard tests." He said looking at her chart. Sara nodded, "Well, we just got the results back and it would appear that you are pregnant." Sara and Derek gasped.

"Excuse me?" Sara whispered.

"The pregnancy test came back positive. Congratulations." he said, "We have a wonderful OBGYN here. You should schedule an appointment as soon as possible. A lot of women faint during pregnancy."

"Thank you." Sara said. Dr. Smith nodded.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Dr. Smith left the room. Sara and Derek sat there in shock. She was pregnant?

"I thought we were careful." Sara said. Derek nodded.

"We were except on New Year's Eve." he said.

"Oh yeah." Sara said, "I guess you proposed to me at the right time."

"Yeah." Derek rubbed his hands over his face, "Oh God." he groaned, "We're having a baby."

"So it seems..." Sara said softly, "I'll be twenty next month. I'll be a young pregnant ballerina."

"Are you okay with it?" Derek asked.

"Are you?" Sara asked. Derek nodded.

"We wanted a family. It's just going to happen a little bit sooner." Derek said, "We're going to be great parents."

"I know." Sara whispered. Derek pulled Sara into his arms as she burst into tears. He sighed softly. This was a lot to take in right now. His proposal came at the right time. That's for sure.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	8. Idea

****

February 14th 2003

Week 8

It was still a shock. She was having a baby. She never imagined it'd happen right now, but it was happening. Sara slowly got out of bed. It was freezing.

"Derek?" Sara called out.

"In the kitchen." He said. Sara wrapped her robe around herself and walked into the kitchen. Derek stood there with a plate of Sausage and eggs and a dozen roses. Sara stared at the plate and her face turned green. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh god." Sara groaned. She ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Derek looked at the plate in his hand and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He had totally forgotten about Sara's stomach. Derek sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the meal he had made for her. Soon she came back out with a sigh.

"It's all right." She sat down at the table. "Derek, we should talk about our options." He stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, "Options?"

"We can't afford a baby." Sara said.  
"Yes we can. It'll be tight, but we can afford it." Derek said.

"Are you happy about it?" Sara asked him with a serious look on his face. He nodded.

"Extremely happy about it. You know how much I want children." Derek said, "Aren't you happy about it?" Sara stared at him and slowly nodded.

"Sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not." She said.

"I can understand that." Derek reached over and took her hand. "This is going to be so great though. Sara chuckled.

"As long as you promise to stand buy me no matter how hormonal I get." She said. Derek laughed softly.

"Of course I will." He kissed her knuckles. "It is Valentine's Day you know...."

"I know." Sara arched her eyebrow. "Did you get me a present?" Derek chuckled.

"Of course." He got up and went to the kitchen counter. "Now don't let pregnancy hormones make you start sobbing." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I promise I wont." She said.

"Close your eyes." He said. Sara reluctantly closed her eyes. "Come on." She giggled and closed them as tight as she could get them. Derek pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. Sara's hand went up and touched the locket that lay against her chest. She opened her eyes.  
"Derek..." She smiled looking at the locket. It was so beautiful.

"I figured a locket would be a nice thing to put our baby's first picture in." He said. Sara's eyes welled with tears.

"I love it." She whispered.

"I said not to cry." Derek chuckled. She wiped her eyes.

"I know, but this is so thoughtful." She said.

"That's my middle name, Baby." Derek said. Sara chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. Having this baby was going to be wonderful. She had Derek and he was going to be there every step of the way.

February 28th, 2003

Week 10

Her sense of balance was off. Was this how every pregnant woman was or was it just pregnant ballerinas? She couldn't seem to get any of her footing right.

"Maybe you should take some time off." Patrick said. She shot him a look.

"You just want to be the best dancer here." She said.  
"Well, at this rate I will be." Patrick said, "There's nothing wrong with taking time off. People get pregnant all the time."

"Not at Julliard they don't." Sara mumbled as she began stretching again.

"You don't want to dance yourself into a miscarriage, Sara." He said. Sara stopped dancing and stared at him.

"What?" She asked. Patrick sighed.

"It's happened before, Sar." Patrick said, "You dance too hard, get too exhausted, and stress is put on the baby."

"But...Do you think it'd happen with me?" Sara asked. Patrick shrugged.

"Have you asked your doctor if it's okay for you to dance?" He asked. Sara shook her head.

"It never occurred to ask." She sighed and sat down, "I don't want to stop dancing."

"I know a lot of pregnant ballerinas." Patrick chuckled sitting neck to her. "Hell, I know there are a lot of pregnant yoga classes." A light bulb went off in Sara's head. A smile curled on her face.

"Do you think I have enough training to be able to teach a ballet class?" Sara asked. Patrick nodded.

"I think that you have more than enough training. Why?" He asked.

"I know what I'm going to do now." Sara said grabbing her things.

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Patrick said.

"I'm going to teach a ballet class for pregnant women." She said sliding her sweater on. Patrick stared at her.

"Forever?" He asked.

"Why not?" Sara shrugged, "We need the extra money and I've trained with some of the best ballerinas there are."

"You're not going to leave Julliard right?" He asked. Sara shrugged.

"We'll see. I need to go talk to Derek." She said running out of the place. Patrick shook his head. That girl was certainly weird.

* * *

Sara walked down the hallway to ward's Derek class. She couldn't get this idea out of her head now that she thought of it. She stood in front of the classroom and opened the door. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. May I borrow Derek Reynolds for one moment?" She asked. Derek jumped up out of his seat. Something was wrong with the baby. That's why she was here. He jumped down the stairs and rushed out. He put his hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong, Sara?" He asked, "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine." Sara said, "It gave me an idea and I couldn't wit until after school to tell you." Derek stared at her and nodded.

"What is it, Sara?" He asked.

"I want to open my own dance studio that caters to pregnant women." She said. Derek stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." She laughed; "I will be able to be home more when the baby is here. I can find a studio near the apartment. I can hire Patrick or something."

"What about Julliard?" Derek asked.

"I can go part time, but this is what I've always wanted...To dance for a living." Sara said, "I've been trained by some of the best Ballerinas in the world. People will come to train with me Oh! Maybe Patrick can run a post-pregnancy session. Oooh! We can call is Belly Ballet!" Derek smiled softly.

"This sounds like a wonderful idea but let's talk about it later tonight. We'll check our finances and schedules." He said.

"All right." Sara kissed him softly. This was going to be so much fun. She hoped that it would work itself out.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	9. Aunty

****

March 14th, 2003

Week 12

Derek was still in shock that Sara wanted to open her own dance studio. He was going to stand behind her in it though. He wasn't sure where they would get the money for the baby and the studio.

"Okay, I have some names for you." Sara said.

"Baby names?" Derek asked.

"No." She chuckled, "Names for the studio." Derek sighed and nodded.

"Let me hear them."

"Okay. Pregnant Prancers, Belly ballet, and Sara's Studio." She said. Derek chuckled softly.

"I like Belly Ballet." He said. Sara looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Belly Ballet puts the points across." He took the notebook from Sara's hands, "Come on. Let's go out."

"Go out?" Sara asked. Derek nodded.

"It's this thing we used to do before we got pregnant." He said. Sara smiled softly looking at his face. Man, he really wanted to go out.

"I don't think any of my clubbing shirts fit anymore." She said.  
"You're not really showing so come on." Derek got up. Sara nodded.

"Okay, but just because we haven't gone in awhile." She smiled.

* * *

The heavy bass rumble through her belly. Sara Assumed the baby was going to start dancing at any moment. Derek took her hand leading her to a table.  
"Let me get you a drink." Derek said.

"Just water please." She said sitting at a table. Sara caressed her stomach. In a few months, she'd be too big to attempt to dance on this dance floor.

"Could I get two waters?" Derek asked the bartender. He nodded. Derek looked around the club. He moved his head. This was his atmosphere, not that he didn't like getting ready for a baby, he just missed this. Derek saw Chenille....Chenille and a man....Chenille and a man making out. He frowned deeply and grabbed the waters. He stalked on over to them, "Yo Chenille."

"Derek! Hi!" She laughed fixing her lipstick. Derek looked the man up and down.

"Who is this?" He asked. Chenille smiled weakly.

"This is Hank. Hank...This is my brother, Derek." She said.

"Please to meet you." Hank extended his hand. Derek didn't shake it.

"Derek, don't be rude." Chenille hissed.  
"I'm not rude. I'm not the one making out in the middle of the club." Derek said. Chenille rolled her eyes.

"Don't start." She said taking Hanks hand. "Goodbye, D." Derek growled and walked over to the table. he handed Sara her drink.

"Who was that?" Sara asked.

"Hank." Derek muttered.

"Who's Hank?" She asked.

"I don't care." Derek growled. Sara stared at him. He had brother syndrome. Any man that Chenille was around he hated. he didn't want to see her get hurt again and Sara understood why.

March 28th, 2003

Week 14

She was feeling good. No barfing. No fainting. Sara was in a terrific mood. She and Patrick had even rented a space that would be perfect for Belly Ballet. Sara had recently celebrated her twentieth birthday, which was terrific as well. Life couldn't get any better.

"I think I'm pregnant." Chenille said as they walked through the fabric store. Sara stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She stared at her best friend. chenille looked around.  
"This would be cute for your wedding dress." Chenille held up a cream colour silk.

"That's not what you said." Sara said, "Are you pregnant?" Chenille shrugged.

"I think I might be." She said.

"That's big." Sara said. She took Chenille's hand, "I think you should test." She shook her head.

"I want to start your dress first." She said, "If I am, I will deal with it, but if I'm not then fine." Sara nodded slowly. She really wanted to know, but She couldn't push.

"Well, I like the off-white silk." Sara said. Chenille nodded as she picked it up.

"Then we'll get it."

* * *

Sara stared at Chenille as she made measurements. Chenille had been pretty quiet ever since they got home. Sara sighed.

"Chenille, please go take a test." Sara said.

"I don't want to." She said.

"Well, I want you to.' Sara said pulling the measuring tape out of Chenille's hand. "Take it for me." Chenille looked into Sara's dark eyes. She groaned loudly.

"Fine. GO wash your damn dishes." Chenille stomped to the bathroom. Sara smiled softly going to the sink. Part of her wanted Chenille to be pregnant, but part of her didn't want it.

"So, is it hank?" Sara called out.

"Yeah. I don't sleep around." Chenille said. Sara chuckled.

"I know you don't. it was just a question." She said. Sara turned the water on and began to wash the dishes Derek left in the sink this morning. This really was exciting. This baby could have a playmate close to it's age.

"Oh my god!!" Chenille squealed. Sara turned off the water.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" Chenille ran out of the bathroom. She was grinning from ear to ear. "THANK GOD!" Sara laughed.

"So you didn't want to be pregnant." She said.

"Hell yeah." Chenille hugged Sara. "I am so happy. I can only handle one pregnant woman at a time." Sara laughed loudly pushing her away.

"If you're happy about the results, then I'm happy as well." She said. Chenille smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Sara exhaled. She didn't even realize that she had been holding it. No new baby besides her own. That was how it was suppose to be so that was okay with her.

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	10. Belly Ballet

April 12th, 2003

Week 16

Sara was feeling pretty good. She wasn't throwing up anymore. Her naps were getting shorter every day. She just felt naturally good. She stood in front of her studio watching the men hang up Belly Ballet's sign. It felt really good to be doing this.

"It's straight." Sara grinned. Derek walked up behind her.

"See if you like the paint job in the first studio." He said. Sara nodded as she walked in. Everything was falling into place. She walked into the first studio. It was pink, but not a loud pink.

"Perfect." Sara smiled. Each studio was a different colour, pink, purple, and blue. The front sign in room was green. The nursery, just in case people wanted top drop older kids off, was done in a circus theme.

"Good." Derek smiled glancing at his watch, "You have a few people coming in for meetings."

"Good." Sara walked back up front. Besides her and Patrick, they had decided to hire two other ballerinas, a nursery worker, two receptionists, and a maintenance worker. Sara pulled up a chair tot he desk. He smiled as she looked at her business card. As if on cue, a young woman walked into the studio. She smiled softly at Sara.

"I'm looking for Sara Johnson. I have a appointment with her." She said.

"that's me." Sara said.

"Oh." She smiled, "I'm Mary White."

"Right. Ballerina?" Sara asked. judging form her body, she had to be correct. Mary nodded.

"For twenty years." She said, "It's hard to get a job as a ballerina nowadays so when I saw the ad, I had to jump on it."

"Well thank you." Sara hauled herself up, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see what you can do."

"Certainly." Mary said. Sara led Mary into the main room. She put on _The Dance of the Sugar plum Fairies_ on the CD play.

"I hope this song is okay for you." Sara said. Mary nodded.

"It's perfect." She said, "it's one of my favourite songs."

"Great." Sara sat down, "Start when you're ready." Mary nodded. Sara watched as Mary began to glide over the floor. Her body bent in a way that Sara's couldn't anymore. She was slightly jealous. She missed dancing like that. Mary lifted her leg far over her head. Sara chuckled, "That'll be enough."

"Okay." Mary relaxed, picking up her towel. She wiped the sweat off of her neck.

"You were wonderful." Sara said.

"Thank you. Dancing is my life and I would love to help pregnant women feel better about their bodies and possibly make labour for them easier." Mary said.

"Do you have children?" Sara asked. Mary nodded.

"I have three little girls. All ballerinas themselves." Mary smiled. Sara nodded as she stood up.

"How would they feel if you worked here?" She asked. Mary smiled.

"They would love it. it'd get me out of their hair for awhile." She said. Sara extended her hand.

"Well, I would really like for you to join our team." Sara said.

"God, yes." Mary laughed.

"Great." Sara was grinning brightly. One down and about five more people to go. Belly Ballet was well on its way.

April 26th, 2003

Week 18

Derek sat at the kitchen table staring at the books in front of him. He just couldn't concentrate. Tomorrow he had a huge test. If he didn't pass it, he wasn't sure he could go on with his career.  
"Derek darling, are you done yet?" Sara called out.

"No." He mumbled, "I need to finish this." He wanted to spend time with her, but this had to get done. Sara got out of bed walking out into the kitchen.

"This baby is kicking the hell out of my bladder. Come feel." Sara said walking up to the table. Derek looked up at her. he didn't want to get angry with her. He sighed and placed his hands on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the kick against his hand.

"Hey there." he said to her belly.

"Are you excited to find out the sex?" Sara asked. Derek shrugged.

"I don't know. I am but I'm not just the same." He told her. "I do want to name the baby and get things all set, but I think not knowing will be just as neat." Sara shook her head.

"I know I couldn't wait." She said. Derek nodded and went back to his books. "Derek." He sighed deeply. "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head.

"No. I just need to finish studying, Baby." Derek said.

"You can take a break can't you?" Sara asked. Derek stared at his books. She wasn't going to leave him alone. He closed his books and smiled.

"Sure, Baby." he told her. Sara smiled brightly.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand. Derek sighed as they went to the couch. "I was thinking about names today."

"Come up with anything?" He asked.  
"Well, I know I wanted something musical or artsy so I was thinking that if the baby is a girl, I like Jazmine...Like Jazz." Sara said, "What do you think?"

"Jazmine is cool. I was sort of thinking about Aria though." Derek told her. Sara smiled brightly.

"Aria...Aria Jazmine." She said, "What about that?"

"Perfect if it's a girl, but what if it's a boy?" Derek asked.

"Jordan after Michael Jordan." She said.  
"I like." he said, "How about Jordan Fox?"

"After the Fox trot?" She asked. Derek nodded, "I like that."

"Now that was easy." He said. Sara nodded. Derek closed his eyes as he caressed her stomach. he could feel the baby moving beneath him. Feeling that made him feel better but he knew he still had to study.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


	11. Jordan or Aria?

**May 10th, 2003**

**Week 20**

**Today was a big day for Sara and Derek. They were going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. They were so excited. They didn't guess they'd be feeling like this. Sara had been waiting for this moment for almost her entire life.**

"**I think I may throw up." She said. Derek glanced at her.**

"**Take a deep breath." He smirked. Hell, he felt like he was going to throw up too. Dr. White stepped out of his office.**

"**Sara Johnson?" He smiled. She stood up smoothing her shirt over her stomach. Derek took her hand. This was it, "How are you doing, Miss Johnson?"**

"**Oh just fine. I'm a little tired, but that's to be expected." Sara smiled, "We're opening a new dance studio so that's been taking up a lot of our time." Dr. White nodded.  
"I've seen a few of your ads. Belly Ballet. I love the idea." He smiled, "If you leave a few flyers up front, we'll gladly hand them out to interested pregnant women."**

"**Thank you so much." Sara said. Dr. White looked at Derek.**

"**And how is dad doing?" he asked. Derek smiled. Dad. God, that was such an awesome word. Derek nodded.**

"**I'm hanging in there. I'm just looking forward to seeing if it's a girl or a boy." He said.**

"**Let's hope the baby isn't that stubborn." Dr. White said helping Sara up onto the table. "A lot of the time the baby will be closed legged."  
"I drank three cups of orange juice." She said. Dr. White laughed.**

"**That'll help. That's for sure." He said pulling the machine over to Sara, "All right. The gel that I'm about to squirt on your stomach will be very cool. Don't get startled."**

"**Oh I will." Sara chuckled. Dr. White squirted the gel onto her stomach. Sara shifted on the table with a giggle.**

"**okay, Let's see what we have here." Dr White said. Derek took Sara's hand and squeezed it. Their child popped up on the screen. It was so amazing.**

"**Look how big it's gotten." Sara smiled.**

"**Very big." Dr. White winked, "And very healthy."**

"**Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Derek asked.**

"**Let's see…" Dr. White moved around slightly, "That I can."**

"**What is it?" Derek asked.**

"**Are you sure you guys want to know?" Dr. White asked.**

"**God yes." Sara said. "I don't think I could wait."**

"**I understand." Dr. White smiled, "The two of you are having a little girl." Sara's eyes widened.**

"**A little girl?" She asked. Dr. White nodded.**

"**A perfect little girl." Dr. White said, "She's growing on target."**

"**Wow…" Derek whispered. A little girl.**

"**Do you have any names picked out?" Dr. White asked as he printed out the sonogram.**

"**Aria…I like Aria." Sara said.  
"A nice musical name." Dr. White said, "Congratulations."**

"**Thank you." Derek began to grinned brightly, "Thank you so much." Sara wrapped her arms around Derek and hugged him tightly. A little girl! That was utterly wonderful!**

**May 24th, 2003**

**Week 22**

**Derek was out for the summer finally. he could relax as he watched Sara's stomach grow. he hated not being able to give Sara all his attention, but now he could...Until he started school again.**

"**D, what to go on a double date?" Chenille asked going into his fridge.**

"**Sure." He watched his sister, "Don't you have any food at your own place?" Chenille shrugged.**

"**Yeah, I guess so but I like your food." She chuckled.**

"**We shop at the same grocery store." he said closing the fridge door. Chenille gave him a look.**

"**So what do you think about the double date thing?" She asked.**

"**I'll need to ask Sara. She's getting pretty tired lately." Derek explained to his sister, "She's been trying to sleep more."**

"**Well good." Chenille said glancing out the window, "I was so tired when I was pregnant with Christopher."**

"**I remember." He said, "So I'll get back to you."**

"**All right all right." Chenille smiled, "I'll leave you alone with your sleeping beauty. Call me with a decision later."**

"**I will." Derek kissed her cheek and ushered her out of the apartment. He shook his head. he hated double dates. Derek walked quietly into the bedroom and looked at Sara. She looked so peaceful asleep. She shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes.**

"**What?" She mumbled.**

"**You're just very sexy." Derek said. She groaned loudly pulling the blanket over her head.  
"There's nothing sexy about me feeling how big I am." She said. Derek crawled into bed with her.  
"you're perfect and sexy. I couldn't have anything better." Derek said caressing her stomach. "Are you hungry?"  
"Do you want me to even tell you the answer?" Sara asked. He shook his head. he knew the answer. She was always hungry lately. She was pregnant after all.**

"**Okay okay. I'll make you something very good." Derek said as he caressed her stomach, "Chenille came over."**

"**What did she want? All my size four clothes?" Sara said, "I'll never be able to wear them again." Derek chuckled.**

"**No not those, but you'll be able to wear them again one day." Derek said, "She wanted us to double date with her and her man." Sara groaned loudly.**

"**I'm not up for social gatherings today." She said.**

"**Why not?" Derek asked.**

"**Because I'm tired. This baby is making me very tired." Sara said, "Aria takes up a lot of my energy. I would just rather stay home with you, curled up on the couch." Derek nodded slowly. Granted he wanted to go out, but he would do anything to make Sara feel comfortable.**

"**I'll go call chenille then." He said, "She'll want us to do it someday."**

"**Tell her in eighteen weeks I'll be small enough and comfortable enough." Sara told him.**

"**But you'll be leaking." He winked going to the phone.**

"**I'm sorry, Derek." Sara said.**

"**It's all right. I'd rather stay home with you anyway." Derek winked at her. Okay, so that was a blatant lie. He wanted to go out and have some fun before Aria came. It was only right.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


End file.
